The Princess Of Delia
by Anime is Everything
Summary: A long, long time ago there lived a princess, Zoey, of Delia. She was a beautiful, elegant princess until one day she was kidnapped by a hooded man at the age of ten. Now after seven years have passed Zoey lives happily with her capture unaware that he isn't really related to her. What will happen when a mysterious girl going by the name of Sky takes her away from her known family?
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

**Zoey's POV**

I glance around my room in fascination. It always seems to amaze me. From the pure white sheets sat atop the mattress on the canopy bed, to the wall edges with elegant red swirls painted on. My room is simply magnificent, but with me being the princess it was expected. A smile spreads across my dainty face as I walk confidently out of my room and into the hallway. My white ball gown dragging the ground, with a loose red sash tied around my waist. It was after all a custom for the royal Taylor family to wear red somewhere on their attire. The Taylor family was made up of six people; my father, mother, older brother, and two younger brothers.

My mother and father, the king and queen, are about in their mid thirties. Mother was a very pristine women always with her blonde hair on top of her head, clear blue eyes staring, her flowy red gown never out of place. Father on the other hand was a mess with his spiked red hair, lazy brown eyes, and his tux and red tie always crooked and disheveled. I sometimes wonder how they ended up together. _They were probably forced together by an arranged marriage, like most royal families._

Even though my parents have nothing in common they love each other and all four of us, even though my eldest brother, Lucas, drives everyone crazy. I believe he got that gene from father. Lucas actually looks a lot like me from his spiked red hair and brown eyes, but he acts like father while I'm more like mother, but alas that's how most fourteen year old boys are like I presume. My slightly younger brother, James, acts like a true gentleman even though he's only seven. James also has spiked red hair, but his eyes are a clear blue like mothers. The youngest of the bunch, Aiden, is the quietest but that could change considering he's only five. Aiden looks exactly like mother, which I'm jealous of, but it's always nice when we tease him about being different from us.

Walking elegantly down the hallway I pass all my brothers rooms. The doors are all shut, the cleaning ladies most likely doing their job. I sigh heading down the curved stairs. _It's so quiet today, so peaceful, I don't like it._ As fast as I could I rushed to the dining room. _No one._ Into the tea room. _No one._ To the throne room where father usually sat fondling with his cape tassels. _No one._ I huff walking over to his throne. _Where is everyone? It's unusual for them to just leave me here all alone without supervision. I was after all their little princess. Next to be ruler since my brother didn't want to rule._ Climbing the two steps I stare at father's throne questionably.

"Don't do anything rash princess, or I will cut your head clean off." A males voice spoke from behind me as a cold object was placed on my neck.

"W-wha?"

"Don't speak!" He shouted next to my ear.

I glanced sideways at my attacker to see a figure, most likely male by the voice, covering their face with a black hooded cloak. _He looks like he could be an assassin._ I gulp looking back at my father's throne. _Could this be the reason why no one was in the castle? Did an assassin somehow get past our defenses, and kill my entire family._ I wanted to ask the man this, but the pressure from the crisp knife he held to my neck stopped me. _What if he kills me? I'm not ready to die. I'm only ten years old for crying out loud! I can't die this way!_

The man sighed turning me around, but still held the knife to my neck. "You remind me of my daughters, Charlotte and Olivia. They're a little older than you, but they still have a baby face, much like you do."

I blinked at his comment. I think I've heard those names before from father. I believe he said one day when he was in town there was a women having trouble carrying a basket a fruit from the market to her home with two kids. If I'm not mistaken I think he said those were their names. _Does this mean that this is that woman's husband? Or maybe it's a whole different Charlotte and Olivia I'm thinking of._

"D-do you happen to h-have a wife who lives at the edge of Delia?" I ask looking at the man through the cloak of darkness.

"I did, until she left me to fawn over the king, your father. She kicked me out of the house and kept the kids because of that man, and I intend to take something of equal value from him." The man growled pushing the blade into my neck harder, but not cutting my flesh.

"What would that be exactly?"

"Well isn't that simple, I'm taking his only daughter." He sneered darkly taking the knife away from my neck.

 _He wants me!_ Before I could do anything the hooded man grabbed something from a front pocket on his cloak, and stabbed my arm. Me, being the ten year old I was, couldn't defend myself as he injected whatever was in the thing he stabbed me with. He pulled the object from my arm, showing me that it was a black dart with the tip oozing purple liquid, and stuck it back in his front pocket. My vision started to blur, and my legs slowly started to become jelly. _What did he inject me with?_ At that thought I fell forward right into the man's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2: Father!

**Zoey's POV**

 **Seven years later**

Heaving a sigh I lift a basket of fruit, and started my walk home. I lived on the outskirts of Delia, a small kingdom ruled by the Taylor family, with my father. He was a merchant that traveled with my mother until I was born. Once I arrived however they stayed in Delia, wanting me to meet people and have relationships with them. When I was ten my mother died, but I don't remember much about her. This is probably because I fell ill after her death and ended up having amnesia. Life's been pretty normal since then. Carefully I walk home making sure not to trip over my brown rags that I call clothing.

"You're back already? Wow, you just keep getting faster with age." My father greeted once I got back.

"Well it didn't require much skill. If you sent me to go catch a wild hog it'd be a different story." I snorted sitting the basket down by the edge of the forest we lived by.

"Maybe I will next time," he replied shuffling over to my side," So how's my lovely daughters day been?"

I side glance at him," It's been fine. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Is it wrong of me to ask my beloved Zoey how her day's been?" He asked dramatically throwing his hand over his heart.

I turn to him. "No, it's just weird for you to ask is all. Did you think something happened to me while you weren't looking?" I question him walking over to our clothes line and checking to see if they were dry.

"No, I just wanted to know weather it was a good day or not," He outbursts like a little kid," You know one of my suppliers is dropping by later to give me something new. I was hoping you could-"

"Stay inside while you got what you wanted, yeah I know. That's what you tell me every time one of your suppliers come around." I sigh walking over to our house opening the door.

"Thanks dear! You're the best!" I could hear him call as I closed the door.

Looking around I saw the two stools that sat in the corner by our wooden structure we used for cooking. In the corner closest to the door stood a wooden table with two more poorly made stools under it. _This is our living standards._ Walking across the dirt floor I head to my room, which was merely a hole in the wall. Entering my room I sat down on my worn bed staring at the wall. _This was my life. I'd do whatever had to be done then come and stare at my wall until something interesting happened._ I sat there blankly staring at the wall until a knock came on my window or rather the wooden board covering a hole in my wall. Looking up I hesitantly stand, and remove the wood to see Dawn. She smiled up at me through the crack.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" I ask fully removing the board letting her jump through the hole into my room.

"I just wanted to come give you this," she handed me a white shiny stone," Scott found it, and didn't want to give it to you in person so he sent me." Dawn said lowering her head.

I patted her shoulder. "Dawn, I've told you this before but I'm going to tell you again. Scott doesn't like me, he likes you."

"No, I can tell by the way he looks at you Zoey. Scott just doesn't want to admit it to himself." She said shaking her head.

"Believe what you want, but I know that he likes you, not me," I told her removing my hand," is that all you had to tell me?"

She looks back up, the sad look disappearing from her face. "I wanted to know if you could come out with me. Scott and I were thinking about heading into the forest to go exploring." She asked excitedly looking at me hopefully.

I sucked in a breath, shaking my head. "I can't. Father said I had to stay inside while one of his suppliers came. I wish I could though."

As I say this a horse neighs right outside. "Is that them?"

"Yeah, probably. You wanna watch?" I ask Dawn.

She nods as we head back into the kitchen area looking at my father through a window, and not a hole like in my room. Glancing through the window I spot a figure riding on a carriage pulled by a single horse. The driver wore a grey cloak covering their face from the public eye. _I don't remember ever seeing a supplier like this one. Maybe they're new to the world of merchants?_ Shrugging it off I watch the person hop from the carriage, and proceed toward father.

"I've never seen you before. Are you one of the apprentices?" Father said eyeing the figure who came closer.

They simply nodded stopping before him. My eyes narrowed at the person. _I don't trust them._ Glancing over at Dawn I see she has the same expression as me. I see. _If Dawn doesn't trust them, then they must have bad intentions._ Gripping the window seal I watch in anticipation. Let's just hope nothing bad happens to father.

"So who's apprentice are you? Peter? Zack? Jeffery? Tell me." My father asked the shady figure who sighed.

"That's none of your business." They stated this coldly, with a feminine voice.

My father reached out, placing a hand on their shoulder. "Oh, I see. You won't show me who you are because you're a woman, and you're afraid I'll turn you in for being a female merchant. Well, there's nothing to worry about. I promise I won't turn a pretty thing like you in, so why not show me your face."

As he said this he slowly started to push the hood back. _Maybe they'll let him do it. They don't seem to be making any moves to stop him._ As I thought this the hooded female swiftly pulled something from underneath the cloak, and plunged it into him. Father fell into the person's arms as the grey hood fell from their head. It was a girl, probably the same age as me. She had black shoulder length hair, and dark soulless eyes. I gasp watching as father crumbles to the ground, most likely with a knife to the gut. _No! She couldn't have killed him!_

"Dawn," I whisper softly staring at the scene. _No reply._ Glancing to my side I see Dawn run outside and quickly follow her.

"What do you think you're doing! You can't just go killing innocent people! He didn't do anything to you did he! Did he!" Dawn scream stomping toward the girl.

She looked at Dawn coldly before sighing, nothingness in her eyes. Pulling a katana with a purple hilt from inside her cloak my eyes widen. _God, what is she going to do with that?_ Before I knew it she was right in front of Dawn, glaring at her coldly. In a flash she swung the sword across both of Dawn's legs, making her crumble to the ground. I gasp looking from the fallen Dawn to the girl. _Is she going to do that to me? Or is she going to kill me like she did father? I'm too young to die!_ The girl slowly took steps closer to me while I stood there, frozen in fear.

"P-please don't kill me!" I cried raising my hands in terror.

 _She probably won't listen to me. Why do I even try? It's hopeless._ Bracing myself for her katana to slice me in half, I close my eyes. I wait and wait, but the pain doesn't come. Slowly I open my eyes, and see that the girl had put her sword back into her cloak and was looking at me, a slight smile on her lips. _What?_

"I'm not going to hurt you, so don't act so afraid," she laughed grabbing my shoulder," I'm Sky by the way."

I lower my hands slightly. "I'm Z-"

"You're Zoey, I know. Now that introductions are out of the way, come with me." Sky interrupted me gripping my shoulder tightly pulling me over to her wagon.

"What are you d-"

"I'm taking you with me, isn't that obvious? Well Dave never said you would be the brightest flower of the bunch, but oh well." She sighed walking us over to the back of the cart and throwing me in.

I could hear Sky's quick steps as she ran from the back of the cart to the front, and started the horse. She circled around our property letting me see my house once again. I looked from my fallen father to Dawn, who was clutching her legs in pain. She looked so sad, so pained, that she couldn't stop the girl responsible for killing my father. I saw the hurt in her eyes as she watched me get further and further from the property.

"Zoey, I promise I'll get you back! Just you wait! Scott and I will find you, and I'll avenge your father's death! His sacrifice won't be in vain!" Dawn screamed as we turned, enabling me from seeing her hurt face.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friend and Enemy

**Zoey's POV**

"That's some friend you got there." The sarcastic reply startled me making me spin around.

Sitting in the back of the wagon with me were two girls looking the exact same, most likely twins, wearing almost the same peasant clothes as me. The only difference from the two was the one that just talked to me had a mole under her right eye. I look from girl to girl carefully. _I didn't know any twins lived in this area, and I know pretty much everything that goes on around here. Could it be that they're travelers?_

"Hey Little Red, what're you staring at? Am I that beautiful, or are you gawking at how ugly Samey is?" The girl said snapping me out of my daze.

"Um... no it's not that. I was just trying to figure out where you come from. I know mostly everyone in Delia, and I've never seen you before." I say looking from one to the other.

"We're not from here, actually we're from-"

"Samey shut up! We don't need to tell her where we're from. You worthless piece of crap, stop giving her our personal information!" The nameless twin shouted at Samey who shrunk down.

"Sorry Amy! I forgot, please forgive me."

"No, you can't be forgiven for being born." Amy growled crossing her arms over her chest.

She turned her back to her sister, and scooted further into the corner of the wagon. Samey just stared at her sister's back, looking fairly hurt. _I wonder, is this how they always treat each other?_ Moving so I was leaning against the side of the wagon I watched them in curiosity. Slowly Samey crawled away from Amy, who still had her back turned to us, and leaned against the wall next to me. I watched as she pulled her knees to her chest, and sat her head on them with a pout.

"You know my real name is Sammy. Amy just calls me Samey because I was born second." She said this quietly glancing up to see if her sister heard.

I nod. "I kind of thought that would be your name, but thanks for clarifying," I smile looking over at her," does she always act like this then?"

As I point over at Amy, Sammy sadly nodded. "Yeah. The only time she wasn't was when mom was around, but that wasn't very often. With her having to work so much since dad left us a few years ago, it's been really hard."

"At least you can remember your father." I look down, thinking about my mother that I knew nothing about.

Sammy taps my shoulder, and I look up. "What do you mean 'at least you can remember your father'? That man who was stabbed, was he not your dad?"

"No, no, he was my father, but I don't remember anything about my mother. Apparently she died when I was ten, but I can't recall anything about her. My dad told me I fell ill one afternoon, and when I woke up again I couldn't remember anything." I say taking a breath.

Sammy grips my shoulder. "That's horrible! I'm so sorry. I must sound so selfish complaining about my father leaving. At least I remember him, unlike you with your mom. Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to say that. It was mean..." She quickly sputtered out a response, a nervous look appearing.

I chuckle. "It's okay, I've learned to deal with it."

A silence falls between us, but it wasn't one of the awkward silences you have when between a boy and girl, it was more like a calming silence where you can think properly in. I sigh. _Sammy reminds me of Dawn in a way. They're both sweet, shy, and don't know how to stick up for themselves. I wonder if Dawn really is looking for me like she said she was. Eh, probably not. She's probably still on the ground trying to get over the pain of having her legs slashed._ Remembering the dreadful scene a thought comes to mind. I poke Sammy in the ribs making her turn to me.

"Why did Sky even take us?" I ask and her eyes widen.

"You don't know where you're going? I thought it would be quite obvious." She replied surprise clear in her voice.

"What! Was it that obvious," I question and she nods," don't tell me then. I'll feel really stupid for not figuring it out."

"Okay, but I think it would be good for you to know where your going." Sammy sighed laying her legs down.

"I know, but I do-"

"Oh my god! Would you just shut up! I can't take your babbling the entire ride to Unema!" Amy screamed whipping around to us.

Sammy cowered into my side as I just stared shocked at Amy. "Unema. Isn't that the kingdom next to Delia?"

"Yes! I swear how stupid can some people be! Didn't you have an education? Oh wait, only royalty can learn, and obviously you aren't that!" Amy spat, her eyes narrowing.

I raised an eyebrow her direction. "Excuse me? Did you just call me stupid?"

"Yes, yes I did, and what is Little Red going to do about it?" She taunted bobbing her head side to side.

"My names Zoey," I gritted my teeth," and I'll stop this wagon right now-"

"Like you can do that." Amy snorted rolling her eyes.

"What if I can't! I'll just find another way to make you shut up!" I counter and her lips slightly apart.

"Oh, like a moron like you could do that. Why don't you just be a good little servant girl and stay out of trouble, which means don't mess with me, got it? Okay, now that that's over I'll be taking a nap. Samey, make sure Little Red doesn't do anything to me." Amy commanded laying down in the corner.

"Servant girl... I am not a servant girl!"

"Well you are now." With that comment soft snoring filled the wagon.

I grumble something to myself as Sammy comes out from my side with an apologetic look. "Sorry I couldn't help you out. I can't really say anything back to Amy unless I want her to backhand me, which she's done before." She says and I look over at her.

"It's okay, I'm used to arguing with people anyway." Saying this I lay down closing my eyes.

"Okay, well... uh... I'll go to sleep too!"

Moving my eyes around in my closed eyelids I sigh in my head. _Why'd I say that?_ I don't usually fight with anyone, but when I fought Amy it seemed almost natural. _Maybe I fought with mom when she was alive... no It couldn't be. Father always said mom was a lover not a fighter. So why did arguing come so easily to me?_ While pondering this question I drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4: Unema

**Dawn's POV**

Holding my legs I wince. A puddle of blood formed around my legs, getting bigger by the second most likely because of the pressure I was putting on them by sitting on top of my calves. _That girl must have sliced me deep for this much blood to come out of the wounds, which were really just two thin lines. I can't give up though, I promised Zoey I would find her!_ Shakily I stand, almost falling over a few times, but managing to stay on my feet with my legs bent from the pain. Slowly I started making my way back to town-square, not once looking back at the dead body of Zoey's father.

"Can't... give up. Have to... save Zoey." I huff, putting all my effort into breathing and standing.

Finally making it to town, which was a good ways away from Zoey's house, I take notice in the thin cuts bleeding immensely from below my knee capes. Pain flares through my body as I take another step. _No, I can't give up. Zoey needs me... I need to find Scott._ Ignoring the pain temporarily I push forward into the town. Many of the villagers are sending worried glances my direction, but I ignore them. _I have to find Scott so he can help Zoey._

Besides I don't know any of these people, and they don't know me. Why do they care what happens to some random girl, bleeding, charging through the town? I stop in front of a familiar farm with decaying wood for walls. _Scott's house, finally!_ Slowly walking onto the property I spot Albertha grooming a hog by the barn. I turn her direction, and try to call her over but find I can't speak. _No, not now! Come back to me voice!_ I try again and again but nothing comes out. Suddenly someone taps my shoulder making me spin around.

"Dawn, what are you doing back? Did Zoey get the rock?" Scott asked wiping his hands on his shirt.

My legs start to crumble beneath me, and I end up face down in the dirt. Scott yelped before bending down, and flipping me over. The corners of my vision darken as I look up at his worried face breathing heavily. _I have to tell Scott that Zoey's in danger! I have to... help her._ He looks at my legs and shouts something, but I can't hear a thing. Blinking slowly I open my mouth.

"Have... save... Zoey." I whisper as my eyes grew heavy and shut.

 **Zoey's POV**

"Time to start your new lives girls!" I woke up to the sound of Sky's shouts as she stopped the wagon and walked to the back.

"I don't have to you retarded piece of crap." Amy sleepily spat as I sat up and rubbed my eyes along with Sammy.

Glancing over at Sky I saw her happy smile turn into a flat line with narrowed eyes. She glared at Amy, who was still laying in the corner sleeping away, and jumped into the cart. I scoff. _She doesn't know what's coming to her, and I really don't care._ Sammy and I watched as Sky walked over to Amy, and yanked her up by her hair. She screamed, her eyes shooting open, as Sky dropped her head with a smirk.

"God, you didn't have to do that!" Amy screamed whipping around and glaring at Sky.

"Actually I did. None of your new master's would like a lazy servant. Now we have to get going, or I'll get in trouble with Dave for being late." Sky said hopping out of the back with us following.

Walking around the wagon my eyes widen. Before me was a beautiful, white brick castle with royal blue pointed roofs. Across a bridge was a bustling town filled with high ranked looking people. _This is so much nicer than Delia._ Staring in awe at Unema's town the group of us walked into the castle following Sky. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. From it's tanned brown floor tiles to it's dangling crystal chandeliers. It was just breath taking. Suddenly Sky stopped, bowing before a male in royal blue clothing. Taking notice of my surroundings I see we're now in a throne room.

"Ah, you've returned Sky. I was starting to get impatient, so you came just in time." He spoke elegantly rubbing his hands together like he was sanitizing them.

"Sorry Dave but I ran into some... difficulties along the way." She said standing up and moving to his side.

"That doesn't matter as long as you got them, and you did. Here's your reward for doing such a fantastic job." Saying this he turned her face and kissed her passionately.

 _What in the world is happening right now? First there's this random guy, Dave, who I'm pretty sure is royalty but I don't know for sure. The fact that he's even acquainted with Sky is a surprise, but they just kissed. What could their relationship be exactly? Surely they couldn't be..._ Glancing to my side I see Sammy with a longing look in her eyes, and Amy mimicking barfing. I roll my eyes turning back to them as they pull apart.

"What the heck was that? BARF! That was far too much PDA for my liking!" Amy stated sternly glaring at the two.

Dave looked at her, a smile coming to his face. "Oh, you have more of a mouth than I've heard of Amy. He's going to have to be punished for not telling me everything. Well, that's besides the point. To be frank, I don't care for you much. Saying that about Sky, my fiancé, is quite rude don't you think?"

"Fiancé! Oh... uh... I'm sorry for my sisters behavior Lady Sky." Sammy quickly apologized, while Amy crossed her arms and looked down.

"Don't address me so formally. God, that's why I don't tell anyone I'm the princes fiancé. Just think of me as your everyday paid assassin." She said waving her hand like it was nothing.

"Assassin? Is that why you have so many weapons?" I question, and she nods.

Dave claps his hands together. "Well, let's get back to the reason you're all here. My parents, King and Queen of Unema, promised me and my siblings that when they were almost done with their latest project we could all get a personal servant to do all our bidding. That's when you, three lonely poor girls, were picked randomly from all the other poor people in your area to become our servants. You should all thank us for making your life ten times better."

"I'm not going to thank you for taking me and killing my father." I stated coldly having my bangs fall over my eyes.

"Zoey, I didn't-"

"If your going to say you didn't kill him, you did! I saw him fall to the ground, and all the blood!" I lifted my head and shouted clenching my fists.

"Yeah, I know I did that, but I didn't hit anything major so he should make a full recovery... eventually."

"Eventually? That could mean weeks, or months, or even years! There's no telling how long it will take and it's all your fault! You killed my father!" I screamed, bottled up emotions coming to the surface.

Suddenly a door opened making all of us turn around. In the doorway stood a small girl, probably only twelve, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a tall male with spiked dark brown hair and brown eyes. He scanned the area before spotting us and smiling.

"Hello brother, is everything going well? I heard yelling so Lillian and I came to see if there was anything wrong." The male said walking over to Dave's side with Lillian next to him.

"Nothings wrong. I was actually about to call you in to pick which of the girls you wanted as a servant." Dave replied side glancing at his brother, a jealous look flashing on his face before vanishing.

"Oh, I don't want one. Haven't I told you this before?" He said looking at Dave with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you have brother. Dave just doesn't remember because his love for Sky consumes his mind twenty-four seven." Lillian snorted erupting in giggles.

"No, it doesn't!" He defensibly said, turning to his siblings in anger.

"Whatever you say brother," Lillian rolled her eyes before looking at us happily," I pick first!"

"Who said you could do that! I'm the one who actually found them, so I should get first choice!" Dave protested turning to his little sister.

"Well I'm younger, and I'm pretty sure Sky found them, not you," Lillian stuck her tongue out at him looking at us closely," I want her." She pointed at Amy.

Her eyes widened slightly before she scowled. "I'm not going with a little brat. Samey, you go with her." Amy commanded pushing her twin into the little girl.

Sammy stumbled, falling on top of the princess before quickly getting off her with an apologetic look. "Oh god... I'm sorry Lillian. Wait I mean princess... master?"

She giggled looking up at her. "I like you, you remind me of a dog I saw once. Clumsy and unkempt, like a sewer rat bathed in feces."

"Um, thanks... I guess." After Sammy said this Lillian sprung up, and pulled Sammy out of the room.

"Now that she's gone I'll choose one of the remaining two, being that I'm the next youngest," Dave said glancing from me to Amy," I think I'll take my chances with this one, so Mike you can have the redhead." Dave said grabbing Amy's arm, but Mike stopped him.

"Dave, I've already told you I don't want a servant. You should take her." He said as Dave shook his hand away.

"Sorry, no can do. Father said we could only have one servant, and I don't tend to disobey him." Dave smirked pulling a protesting Amy out of the room followed by Sky.

I look at Mike wearily as he lifts his arm as if trying to grab Dave and make him come back so he can take me. _I wonder why he doesn't want me as a servant, or any servant at that? I thought all royals were conceded, only caring about things that benefited them, but from what I've observed from Mike he seems different, chivalrous even._ I hum looking at him. I guess I'll be fine serving him, if he'll allow me. He turns to me, throwing his arm behind his head to rub his neck.

"Well, It looks like you're with me now." He said awkwardly making me smile, the tears previously on my face disappearing.

"It's okay. I don't mind as long as you don't work me to the bone." I said looking over at him, a small smile on my face.

"Oh, then it won't be a problem because I don't plan on making you do anything," he smiled at me at well slightly grabbing my shoulder," Now let's go." Mike said followed by a nod from me. We then exited the throne room and entered the hall.


End file.
